The present invention relates to an improved liquid applicator for various types of liquids.
Various types of liquid applicators have been known in the past. However, they had various deficiencies. Certain applicators could not positively seal the container in which they were located against undesired flow therefrom. Other applicators were relatively complex. Still other applicators could easily become clogged. Other applicators required complex parts or were difficult to assemble. It is with overcoming the foregoing deficiencies that the present invention is concerned.